Objetos Insuficientes y palabras inexistentes
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: Llega un punto en la vida cuando la neblina desaparece y puedes ver claramente. El pasado y el presente se unen y convergen en un nuevo significado, mostrándote que pasaste el punto de no retorno, gritando que siempre fue demasiado tarde.


Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es obvio, porque si fueran míos el Takari sería más real que el mismo Digimundo :P

 **Explicación importante:**

¡Hola! Pues aquí con otro Takari. Hace unos días fue 31 de octubre y según el topic Takari (un grupo medio loco del cual soy parte) fue el cumpleaños de Hikari, sep, así lo decretamos, tenemos "evidencias" y todo xD. Para hacer de conocimiento público esta idea, se creó una actividad que consistía en escribir en base a palabras de _The dictionary of obscure sorrows_ , un diccionario que pretende darles nombre a situaciones y sensaciones que no tienen uno. Las palabras que elegí fueron:

Alazia: El miedo de que tú ya no eres capaz de cambiar.

Klexos: El arte de vivir en el pasado.

Kudoclasm: Cuando los sueños de toda la vida son traídos bajo tierra

Las palabras las pueden encontrar en YouTube, si las pueden buscar definitivamente merecen la pena, son todo un poema. Ahora sí, ya no molesto xD

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando era un niño le preguntaron que quería ser cuando fuera grande. Takeru nunca sabía que responder. Le gustaban las golosinas, los videojuegos, sus amigos y los digimon, todo lo demás era demasiado confuso. En ese momento poco importaba, las páginas de su vida ya estaban siendo llenadas por tinta indeleble.

 **.**

 **Objetos insuficientes**

 _ **.**_

 _Fue un 29 de octubre, en un centro comercial, que descubrió que pocas cosas eran suficientes._

—Siempre es lo mismo cada año. Debes apurarte o te dejaré.

Yamato miraba a su hermano pegado a una vitrina de antigüedades y no podía evitar sonreír con cierta burla y la verdad, algo de lástima. Ya solo quedaban tres días para el 31 de octubre, día de brujas, pero aun más importante, cumpleaños de Hikari.

—Takeru —volvió a reclamar.

Los ojos azules del menor se alejaron de la vitrina desilusionados y caminó hacia su hermano.

—No puede ser tan difícil.

—Pero lo es —afirmó Takeru, resignado a pasar el día entero en el centro comercial.

Cada año sucedía lo mismo, Takeru enloquecía por encontrar algo perfecto que regalarle a Hikari. En cierto punto, Yamato podía entender su desesperación y sus ansias de sorprenderla. No era cualquier chica de la que hablábamos; era la persona que había caminado junto con Takeru desde siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscado? —preguntó Yamato—. Tal vez pueda ayudar.

—Es complicado…

—¿Y cuando no lo es con ustedes? —suspiró fastidiado, provocando la sonrisa de Takeru.

—Somos los hermanos de dos cabezas duras ¿qué esperabas?

—No nos metas en esto, en el último cumpleaños de Taichi le regalé una camiseta que encontré camino a su casa.

—Eso fue mucha suerte. Era de colección —le corrigió—. La que Taichi había esperado tener toda su vida. Creo que ese día sintió ganas de besarte.

A Takeru se le escapó una risa y Yamato no perdió la oportunidad de agárralo por el cuello y revolverle el cabello. Takeru escapó de los brazos de su hermano y entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención: Una joyería. No lo dudó y fue a ver la vitrina. Sin duda todo lo que se exhibía era hermoso: Plata, oro, piedras preciosas; verdaderas obras de arte, pero… a Hikari podían parecerle bellas, mas en realidad, en el fondo ella pensaba que era banal. No tenía caso buscar el regalo de Hikari en un lugar así, no después del regalo que le hizo dos cumpleaños atrás, nada lo podría superar. Ninguna otra pieza de plata gritaría tan fuerte el nombre de Hikari, como el collar en forma de silbato que le había regalado aquella vez.

Takeru volvió a suspirar y apartó sus ojos cansados de la vitrina, una vez más.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yamato incrédulo al ver a Takeru alejarse de la joyería—. A cualquier chica le gustan las joyas.

—Es Hikari de quién hablamos.

—Y de ti de quién hablamos —aumentó—, no te conformarías con unos simples pendientes, ¿verdad?

—¿Unos pendientes? —repitió con una cara que Yamato describiría como de asco.

—No tienes remedio…

Yamato estaba seguro que recorrerían el centro comercial todo el día y Takeru no encontraría nada que regalarle a su amiga de la infancia. De hecho ya estaba resignado a ello, pero no contó con que Takeru viera una librería y decidiera entrar allí por puro gusto. No contó con las ironías de la vida, que justo cuando dejas de buscar, hallas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fue un 31 de octubre, a las siete de la mañana, que recordó que Hikari volaba._

El día pasaría lento ante los deberes y no podría ver a Hikari hasta el anochecer. Era el primer año que no la vería en la mañana. Los afanes de la vida le habían impedido verla despertar, justo antes de que el sol salga, como había sido costumbre los últimos años de preparatoria. Ahora ya eran adultos o algo así decía la sociedad de ellos. A Takeru a veces le parecía una apreciación algo equivocada, por lo menos cuando se intentaba definir a Hikari, porque después de todo ¿Qué es ser niño y qué es ser adulto?

Hikari era ese tipo de persona que parecía no ser de este mundo. Caminaba entre la arena del mar con pies ligeros y una cámara en manos. Sonreía y sus ojos contemplaban su alrededor con diversión y encanto. Era en esencia un pedazo de luz caminando.

Una mujer con alma de niña, esa era Hikari, pero alguna vez también fue una niña con alma de adulta.

Takeru alguna vez pensó que Hikari había nacido con la cabeza en las nubes, llena de felicidad e ilusiones. Liviana. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que se encontraba con esa triste mirada en sus ojos. Melancolía pura que la había acompañado desde siempre, producto de haber mirado abajo cuando aún volaba; cuando siendo niño, nadie quiere ver ni entender lo que es "el mundo real", el sufrimiento ajeno y la maldad. Hikari había obteniendo unos ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad desde muy pequeña, su ojos eran constantemente asechados por el miedo, pero en escancia eran llenos de valor. Al ver esos ojos, resultaba en un impacto también verla brillar. Sin importar qué, Hikari aún volaba. Ella era liviana por naturaleza, no por inocencia.

Hikari era el tipo de persona que te hacía dudar sobre las diferencias entre niño/adulto. Junto a ella no diferenciabas donde termina el sueño y donde comienza la realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fue un 31 de octubre, a las siete y media de la noche, que no encontró las palabras._

Había llegado temprano para ser tan tarde, un día especial como hoy. Era ya de noche y el mar se extendía ante su mirada, como si de una bruma de oscuridad se tratase. Era realmente intimidante; una oscuridad sin fin. El mar sin tener tu consentimiento, robaba tu mirada y te hipnotizaba con su marea tan cruel. Sin entender cómo o por qué, de pronto sentías estar en medio de las aguas, la respiración fallaba a ratos y entonces necesitabas hacerte recuerdo que nada era real, apartando la vista.

Takeru vio hacia la orilla iluminada y sonrió ¿Era una coincidencia verla junto a la luz? Él creía que no.

—Cuando vengo, logro entenderte un poco más —susurró, su mirada perdida en el mar oscuro.

—En realidad ese mar es azul, Takeru —Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en el día—. Cuando veo tus ojos, lo recuerdo.

Takeru sonrió ante la respuesta tan Hikari, de Hikari y se agachó en busca de su maletín para sacar su regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Un sombrero de brujas? —su ceño se frunció y Takeru estalló en risa.

—Es tu culpa por haber nacido en estas fechas. Quedé tan hartado de ver el mismo sombrero en todas las tiendas que te compré uno.

Entonces Hikari carcajeó. Takeru aprovechó el momento para sacar el regalo de cumpleaños de verdad, tenía forma rectangular y estaba bellamente envuelto por una tela con diseños de un gato haciendo travesuras.

—Takeru… —susurró Hikari conmovida.

—No fue fácil —admitió, los dolores de cabeza de Yamato eran prueba viva de eso—. Cada año me pones en los mismos aprietos. No sé que darte que no te haya dado. No sé que decirte.

—Siempre es perfecto.

—Perfecto… Eso pone la vara tan alto —Takeru suspiró—. Es difícil encontrar algo que te describa.

—No tienes porque esforzarte tanto y lo sabes. Me gusta lo sencillo.

—Y es por eso que es tan difícil.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Hikari por el regalo.

—Ábrelo.

Las manos de Hikari comenzaron a trabajar sobre la envoltura del regalo, era rápida, pero también delicada, no quería dañar la tela ni mucho menos lo que había dentro. Un libro fue lo que encontró, su portada era llamativa, pero no le prestó mucha atención ante la ausencia de un título. Entonces ojeó el libro, las paginas estaban bellamente decoradas, pero...

—Está vacio —susurró, levantando sus ojos confundidos hacia Takeru.

—No es cierto —le corrigió—. Mira mejor.

Hikari volvió a las primeras páginas y encontró el título del libro, si es que esa era la definición correcta.

—Es un diccionario —explicó Takeru—. La idea se le ocurrió a un loco poeta.

—¿No me digas? —le dijo con una sonrisa escapándosele entre los dientes.

—Lo crearás tú. La idea es darle un nombre a palabras que no existen. Ponerles un rostro; una fotografía y un nombre —explicó y su mirada se volvió a perder en aquel mar que era azul, pero que ahora parecía más amenazador—. No hay palabras para la sensación que te provoca el mar de noche, la forma en que te envuelve en sus olas y te quiere arrastrar —Su mirada volvió a ella—. Tampoco hay una palabra para describir lo que sientes al mirar fotografías antiguas y la sensación de que en algún lugar, eso está volviendo a pasar. Es tu deber ahora, darles un nombre.

Hikari no entendía cómo Takeru lo lograba, cómo cada año lograba sorprenderla. Acarició las páginas de su diccionario aún vació y supo que en algunos años cargaría tanto sentimiento y emoción, como el álbum de fotos que le regaló a sus siete años.

—La idea es algo romántica… Muchas gracias.

Hikari abrazó su diccionario y se quedó viendo el mar oscuro, pensando cómo capturar esa sensación tan abrumadora en una fotografía y después darle un nombre.

—¿Me ayudarás, verdad?

—¿Eh?

—A ponerles nombre, tú eres bueno con las palabras.

—Si es lo que quieres, por supuesto que sí.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y la complicidad entre ellos les hizo sonreír. Desde hace mucho que no tenían una buena escusa para permanecer más tiempo juntos.

—¿Por cuál quieres comenzar?

Hikari reflexionó un minuto, la primera palabra que pusiera debía contener un significado especial. Quizás era tonto pensar de esa manera, ¿pero no lo hacían así todos?

—No hay una palabra que nos describa… —susurró y miró a Takeru de frente, los ojos azules estaban más abiertos, quizás más sorprendidos e ilusionados—. ¿Amigos, compañeros, enamorados, amantes? ¿Qué somos Takeru?

—No lo sé —admitió con ternura—. Supongo que una mezcla de todo y algo más... Podemos darle un nuevo nombre.

Hikari reflexionó un momento.

—Eso estaría bien —sonrió y bajó la mirada a su diccionario—. Ahora que lo pienso es gracioso que me regalaras esto ¿Te acuerdas lo que me prometiste el día de mi cumpleaños?

—Que encontraría las palabras para describir lo que siento por ti.

—¿Las hallaste?

—Aún no. Tengo un montón, pero son poco precisas. Presiento que tendré que crearlas.

El silencio de sus voces y el sonido de la marea llenaron el siguiente momento. Hikari comenzó a volverse pequeña por las palabras de Takeru. Comprendía que su relación siempre había sido complicada, pero al mismo tiempo había sido lo más fácil de entender. Lo que una vez sintieron de niños, ahora permanecía y convergía en un nuevo significado. En el fondo seguían siendo los mismos. No existían diferencias entre lo que alguna vez sintieron y lo que ahora sienten, es solo que ahora lo entienden. Hikari lo entiende y quería creer que a Takeru le pasaba igual, pero… conoces tanto a una persona y crees saber tan bien lo que piensa que en un momento dado, sientes miedo de que todo esté en tu cabeza; dudas.

Decidió hablar una vez más, con el temor de una niña, la voz temblorosa.

—¿De verdad es tan difícil encontrar las palabras?

Takeru giró para verla y su corazón golpeó su pecho reclamándole. Sus ojos quisieron llorar y sus labios decir la verdad.

—Nunca… nunca fue fácil describir el amor.

Hikari se apresuro a ver ese mar azul dentro de sus ojos favoritos. Takeru quiso encontrar las palabras para describir el rostro de Hikari y todo lo que halló fue: _Luz_.

 _Amor_ y _luz_ eran adecuadas, pero seguían siendo insuficientes para enfrascar lo que ella era y lo que significaba para él. Aún le hacían falta más palabras, imágenes quizás, más precisas y adecuadas. Las crearía si fuera necesario…

Quién diría que después de todo, encontraría un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palabras inexistentes**

 **.**

 **.**

El día había terminado con Hikari encontrándose con su familia y amigos. Los regalos y felicitaciones llenaron los minutos junto a los "Estás preciosa, cada año más" "Takeru, tienes suerte", los "Gracias" de parte de ella y los "Lo sé" de parte de Takeru. También estaban los "Que bonita pareja son" "Hoy también es su aniversario, ¿verdad?"

Fue una fiesta más, una muy bonita. Pero Takeru ya de viejo, solo se acuerda dos cosas de ese cumpleaños: Que le regaló un diccionario que años más tarde contendría las palabras que le prometió un día como ese a Hikari y que durante un inhalar y soplar de ella, sucedió. Takeru se dio cuenta. Palpó su dependencia al aire que ella respiraba y lo comprendió. Cuando le preguntaron que tipo de persona sería cuando era niño, realmente no importaba, siempre fue demasiado tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Hikari!**

(Aunque la verdad debería decir **NO** cumpleaños jejeje) PERDÓN por la tardanza, pero en verdad quería regalarle a uno de mis personajes favoritos de la vida, lo mejor de mí. Sé que se merece más, pero esto es todo lo que le puedo dar por ahora, un poco más de una cuantas palabras.

En fin, a todos los que están leyendo, a Hikari y porque no, también a Takeru, todo mi amor :3

 **PD:** El hc de que Takeru le regala a Hikari un colgante en forma de silbato no es mío, sino de HikariCaelum, nuestra querida embajadora y Geene hizo un fanart de ello. No pude evitar incluirlo en esta historia porque creo que todo lo que imaginamos es parte de la vida de los chicos.


End file.
